popversefandomcom-20200215-history
The great pop war
The great pop war The great pop war is a 2017 movie released in may of 2017. It is about a was breaking out between the two sides of the universe (the eyeballs and the j nets). It received mixed reputation at the box office, but was still picked up for sequel. The film grossed 1,400,000, in its first week on a budget of 500,000. It gained so much part!y because its based on funko pop figures. It is directed by conner flanders. Actors The actors are as follows (most of them were changed from who they are on the poster) Ken kaneki: joey drew Leon s Kennedy: phills deeagon Nick Valentine: Donnie twitch Touka kirishima: Jesse throne Medic: cris Isenberg Spring trap: Dan reys Meyran: Suzie cuthlegan Shinoa: aleica Clement Snart: Wentworth miller Freddy funko: Brian kracken Squidward: delan creapution Carnage: Cletus cassifreak Salazar: Regan Jones Golden Freddy: Scott Jackson Kalessius: Daniel delan Cthulhu: Sammy reins Vision: delan delarrobin moive synopsis The movie begins with fishy quilt sitting on the floor. He hears a spaceship fly into the room. He looks up and sees a small spaceship land next to the shelf. Shadow Freddy gets out of the ship. Fishy fly's over to him, and eats him before he can take jack o chicha. After he doesn't return, Burt ward and robin both go looking for him. When they get to the universe, they can't find him, so they split up. After robin hears Burt ward scream, he runs to where Burt went, only to find nothing but a quilt. Soon after, they escape with shadow Freddy, and from a plan to attak the eyeballs. When fishy warns the eyeballs about the plan, they send kalceiss, Spock, snart, doom marine, and star lord to stop them. Spock summons mirror universe Spock to help. They hide under fish while they wait for the j nets to come. After a battle, and a few deaths, the jnets retreat, but not after rocket shoots snart in the chest, killing him. The eyeballs vow revenge against the j nets for killing snart. They plan an attack against them, but the jnets killed spock, mirror Spock, kalesisses, and more, leaving no more survivors. The eyeballs send out kaneki, touka, medic, spring trap, and a few others to investigate the killing, and while they are out, the jnets come and capture some of them. The jnets take jack o chicha, ken, touka, spring trap, and nick Valentine (because arkham knight wanted him). After various stuff happens, the eyeballs decide to plan an attack to save their captured friends, but not after rocket kills vision as an publitcy stunt. After the captured eyeballs try to escape, something goes wrong and they are captured again and held at gunpoint. Just then a box (with fishy quilt inside) fly's in crushing a few jnets to death. They open the box, and fishy hops out, wreaking havoc. In the confusion, the captured eyeballs escape and go to their home. Eventually, shadow Freddy decides to help the eyeballs, after witnessing rocket kill vision. But the jnets have something up their sleeve: Freddy funko. They summon him with a satanic ritual and he goes and kills a ton of eyeballs. After tons of stuff happens, ken is alone and has to find a new group. He walks for months, until he comes across wonder woman olds group. He is suprized to see shinoa there, because earlier in the movie, she killed herself trying to kill ken. They fight for a little, then they decide its smarter to not fight. Ken tells the group about the j nets, just as arkham Knight comes in and kills wonder woman old with spike shoe tar. They decide to kill the jnets, and after a battle gone wrong, ken is left heartbroken after shinoa sacrificed herself to save harly Quinn. But just as ken and harly Quinn escape, the jnets come back and kill harly Quinn. Ken is alone again. After a few minitues, ken finds meryan. But jnet burrito space rolls come and capture her. Ken stays in his home, while meryan is pushed off a cliff by Micky mouse. She returns in victim vital vitamin burrito jnet space roll. They meet the shelf backers, and after the death of moody, set off to kill the jnets for good. After arivaing, Abraham kills Hortan, and they battle. Lucy breaks chase cupcakes candle off, killing him, and ken knocks rockets head off. After the battle, everybody is dead except ken and Freddy funko. Ken traps Freddy under an army hat with a bomb, killing him. Just as ken goes home, and is about to kill himself, cthulhu comes and brings everybody back to life. Everything turns out fine, and the jnets and eyeballs form a peace treaty. THE End Quotes Arkham knight: ohhhh baby!